Roses and Nerds
by FrancesBonnefoyLilyoftheValley
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is an awkward Junior is high school, obsessed with video games, bugging the student body, and being a bit of a womanizer. One morning, however, he wakes up remembering an "interesting" dream involving him, and his closest friend, Matthew. Can he stay normal around his best friend, or will it get weird real fast?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey! Back with another PruCan story, this time a its a longer one! I wrote this first chapter awhile ago and I figured I should post it. To disclaim I say: It's a shame I don't own Hetalia, but if I did...MWHAHAHAHA! (Comments Appreciated;))**

"Oh Matthew...," I whispered, leaning closer.  
" Gilbert...," replied a sweet voice.  
We moved closer and our lips met. Hands in hair, hands on skin. Then he reached for my belt...

BEEEEEEEEPPPPPBEEEEEEPPPPPPPBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

I woke up violently. When I say violently,I mean violently. My arms flailed upwards, and my whole body took an unawesome tumble off my bed.  
"SHIT!"  
I was quite angry at my alarm clock for the new bruise beginning to form on both knees I had used as a launching pad.  
Oh. By the way. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, awesome extraordinaire.  
My hobbies include video games, anime, and pranking the hell out of annoying people who defy my awesomeness.

I ran my fingers through my silver hair(no, I'm not an old man, and no, I did not dye it) out of habit, before picking my sorry Junior ass off the ground(Yes, I'm in highschool). Groggily, I stumbled to the bathroom and flung open the door to see my little bruder, Ludwig(Yes we're German as wurst) , finishing his business. As gross as it was, the look on his face was gold.  
As I awaited his return from the porcelain throne, I analyzed my interesting dream from the night before. It disturbed me. Frankly, kissing your closest friend in a dream was quite unnerving. Also, I liked girls. Yup, ladies' man.  
Matthew Kirkland-Williams, awesome 2#, was the plainest Canadian kid on the face of the earth on the outside. On the inside, however, he was cunning, intelligent, and a sarcastic little shit. That's why I became friends with him back in good old 6th grade.  
Now if it had been someone despicable, like Roderich the prick, I would have thrown up immediately after waking up.  
Matthew wasn't bad looking, with his ivory complexion, wavy blond hair, blue or violet eyes( the heck is that color?), and body of a chick. But thinking that made me uneasy.  
I got over my stupid brooding when a red faced brother of mine emerged red faced from the bathroom.  
"Lock the door next time, West!" I chuckled.  
My little bruder was the epitome of perfection that everyone should be after. He was so buff, that even I, king of awesome, was not as large. Of course there was the scary blue eyed glare, and the stick-up-his-ass-slicked-back hair he had constantly. And the controlling personality. And the general awkwardness. But if you so much as say one thing about any of that, I will mess you up.  
Finishing my business I swiftly pulled myself together for the day, and ran out the door to meet my other halves.  
"I told you, he is not worth it, Antoine!"a lilited voice spoke. The accent was distinctly French.  
"But we're already a thing, Francisco!" a whiney voice replied. This accent was distinctly Spanish.  
They were obviously my two best friends, besides Matthew, Francis(Franny) and Antonio(Toni).  
"Is it Romano again, Antonio?" I asked, knowing the answer.  
Feisty little Italian doesn't know how to talk to people. Perfect for Antonio, who can't think like a normal person. Not that Franny and I can, but the point should come across.  
"I asked him to meet me at the mall on Saturday and he called me a fuc-," Antonio, swiftly cut off by Francis frowned .  
"This is verbal abuse! How do we know the little Italian really likes him?"he argued.  
"Toni, does Romano acknowledge you at all?" I asked, very done with the situation.  
"Yes, he does. He blushes and sometimes curses me out when I call him cute and-"  
"Ok. He loves you. Because I know that whenever someone who's not you calls him cute, they end up with a nasty bruise," I laughed.  
"Are you taking this seriously, mom Ami?"Francis asked, as our school bus arrived.  
"Dead serious, Franny pants," I replied, smirking my way into the bus.  
I scanned the seats for my awesome #2 and found him at the back with his face pressed to the side of bus. I smiled impishly and slapped my butt down onto the seat beside him. He woke up with a start.  
"Jesus Christ, Gilbert," he gasped, looking at me with a deadly look in his eye.  
I laughed playfully and wacked him on the arm. He punched me in the stomach.  
"Not cool, Birdie,"I whimpered with the manliest voice ever.  
"I was catching up on my sleep when you so rudely interrupted me," Matthew sniffed. "I was too busy playing GTA5."  
I sighed and snickered.

The rest of my day went pretty well. I managed a A on a AP class quiz, I bested Elizaveta the she-devil in gym class(surprise, surprise the nerd can play sports. It's Mattie who can't catch a ball to save his life, but can some how play hockey well enough to make his brother, Alfred, cry), Birdie and I discussed important tactics for our plans in Fall Out 4, and the BTT(Bad Touch Trio)(I.e. Francis, Antonio and I) pranked Roderich the prick successfully. Ok, so lunch duty wasn't as bad as detention.

Back at home, my little bruder brought home friends. I was so proud of my little socially awkward sibling.  
"Hey Luddie! Who's the cream puff?" I asked.  
"He's not a cream puff and his name is Feliciano," Ludwig replied.  
"Ve~Nice to meet you Gilbert!" The little auburn haired boy standing next to my brother replied.  
"You too! Aren't you Lovino's little brother?" I asked, shaking his hand.  
"Yup!"He grinned.  
"My condolences," I mumbled, dragging myself upstairs.  
"That was rude, East," I heard Ludwig say.  
"Well, I spoke the truth,"I cackled, leaping up the stairs.  
Homework be damned, I leaped to my nearest game console and picked a game at random.  
After 5 hours of merciless assault on the 12 year old boys I play against, I was startled by a Skype call.  
"Yo, Mattie, what's up?" I greeted.  
"I need answers to page-"he started, sounding flustered.  
"Wait, wait, wait. You know me well enough to know I don't do homework this early, even on a Monday," I laughed.  
"Really, Gil, if I don't pass this quiz, my Mum will have my head," Matthew pouted.  
His pout was the cutest thing ever, no joke.  
"Please help me!" He begged again.  
I folded to the cute pout of my friend and ended up doing my homework early.  
"Mein Gott, Birdie! It's 12 already," I yawned.  
"Well who didn't copy the notes in class like we were supposed to?" He raised his eye brow.  
"You actually," I smirked.  
"I was sick, for God's sake," he yelled throwing his arms in the air.  
I heard a muffled talking from behind my best friend and then he blushed yelling "Shut up, Alfred! He isn't my boyfriend."  
"Is Alfred being a dick again?" I asked, putting my elbow on the desk, leaning on my hand.  
"He can't mind his own business, that's all," Matthew grumbled.  
"Well he sure seemed to mind yours more! Have you ever thought about teasing him with the Russian kid?"I asked, remembering the blond, American superstar that was Alfred Kirkland-Jones and the tall scary Russian from the back of the class.  
Matthew laughed.  
"Now that you mentioned it, I have," his grin turning evil.  
"Do tell," I replied.  
Matthew launched into a big story that took us back to middle school about Ivan and Alfred, their awkward hate-love relationship, and their awkwardness now.  
I was laughing so hard by the end of it, West poked his head in my door to see if I was still sane. He then harshly told me to get to bed because GroBvater would have my head.  
"Night Mattie," I finished, stretching my arms.  
"See you, Gil," he smiled, signing out.  
Left alone with mein awesome thoughts, I quickly turned off the light, and flipped onto my nice bed.  
Little did I know, this would be my last sleep before shit got real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another captivating installment (hahahaha lol no)Ok remember that Hidekaze owns Hetalia. That's it.**

I woke up panting in the morning. I had another "dream" last night. This one was way too intimate, and by this point, I was freaking out. Who falls in love with those best friend out of pure randomness and becomes gay in two days?! Just ignore the dreams, Gil...GAH! I couldn't. Birdie's face (somehow really attractive) from my dreams was etched into my mind as I prepared myself for the day, and walked to the bus stop.  
Franny and Toni squabbled about Lovino until the bus came while I spaced out, staring at the ground. As we filed onto the bus I slowly considered my seating options: Birdie or the creepy girl, Natalia(Creepy Russian, er... Belarusian chick).  
I took my chances with Birdie. I gently sat next to him, careful not to disturb the sleeping Canuck. Well just my shit luck, Alfred(Or Dickfred, as I thought in that moment), who was talking to his buddies Matthias(A big Danish airhead) and Ivan(The Russian dude the Alfred had a questionable past with) yelled  
"Hey Mattie! Your boyfriend wants to say hi!"  
Matthew jerked awake and flipped Alfred the finger.  
"Shut up, asshole. I think your Russian boy toy wants some attention!" He yelled. Well, as well as he could.  
That comment made Alfred turn red and sink back into his seat. Next to him, Ivan flushed as well, but carried on talking to Matthais.  
"Good morning, Gil," Matthew said, turning his attention to me.  
My eyes flew wide open at the sudden attention and I felt my face become warmer(It probably felt that way because the freaking bus had no heating in November).  
"Y-yeah, you, too," I gulped, my dream on full display in my head(Not very awesome, head).  
"Something wrong?" He asked, concern written on his face.  
"Nah, just...just had a couple of rough nights," I exhaled, running my fingers through my hair.  
"Too many horror games?" Birdie asked, face smug.  
"Yeah, that was it..," I mumbled. "Not very awesome."  
"I knew it, Wussbert!" Mattie teased, punching me on the arm.  
"Getting creative with the names, arschloch?" I smirked, raising my eyebrow.  
"Using German, connard?" Birdie grinned, obviously challenging my awesomeness.  
"Don't use French please!" I whined." I get enough with Francis around!"  
"If you don't like it, you can kiss my FrenchCanadian ass," the blond stated, crossing his skinny arms.  
"Sure, bottoms up!" I laughed, internally panicking.  
What was this feeling? Panic over a potty joke? Mein Gott I am a loser. I sound like a self conscious 13 year old girl with her first crush, who happens to be a German albino and very awesome. I however, do not have a crush, am not 13, am not self conscious,and am not a frauline.  
Birdie (To my utter relief)giggled at my comment and squirmed in his seat.  
The bus jerked to a final stop at our school, and we filed out as usual into the cold air.  
First period in Calculus was a drag. I had to sit next to this annoying Asian kid(In Song Who?) who was reaching over to grab my chest. He kept doing it. Creep. I spent the rest of the class(while fending off Im Jong Loo) attempting to contact Francis at the front of the class. Francis wasn't paying attention because he was flirting. Again. With Arthur Kirkland(angry British boy with huge(I mean Britannica bold)eyebrows, who was somehow related to Birdie and Alfred)again.  
My attempts may have failed, but the show I witnessed with those two was worth it. Arthur was constantly batting my persistent French friend away as he struggled to take notes, but Franny can't ever take a hint. This resulted in Arthur yelling at him. Unfortunately this concluded with Francis receiving detention for "disrupting class". It was still worth it.  
Walking my way out of class I bumped into the Cuban kid who sits in the back.  
"Sonofva-"He started, staggering backwards.  
"Sorry dude," I meekly(I mean awesomely) offered.  
"Better be," he grumbled, shooting me a glare.  
I don't normally want to shit my trousers, but I was damn close. I don't want to cross that guy again.  
I got the hell out of Dodge and headed to my next class.  
The day was a total drag. I couldn't even prank good old Roddy(In case you brilliant people couldn't figure out who that was, it was Roderich the prick) today. He acts like such a damn princess with his fancy clothing and shit. He also happens to have a knight in shining armor,Elizaveta(the crazy Hungarian chick with a terrifying frying pan of doom).  
I was going to drop a water balloon on him in band(yes I'm in band, I play the best most manly instrument ever, the flute), but Sir Elizaveta smacked me with her clarinet, causing me to drop it on myself somehow(physics) and earn me some after school work in the band room. I heard quiet giggles in the back of the room and turned around to yell something like"Shut up, bitch!", but it was Birdie, holding onto his snare drum for support.  
"Nice...Gil...so smooth," he was gasping for air in between his bursts of laughter.  
While everyone else was having a laugh of their own, I could only look at Birdie and his pink face. He looked...really cute. Something I felt in my chest bloomed with some sort of emotion and my face got really warm. What. What is this tom foolery. This sorcery shit. I am a dude. He is a dude. I don't mind gay people, but I am not. I need...I need a girlfriend.  
Yeah! That's it. I'm going to get myself a girl friend.  
After band, I headed to my next class, formulating a plan.  
I entered the classroom and laid my eyes on a pretty brunette girl. She was quite cute with red ribbons in her hair...I guess.  
I walked up to her.  
"Hey baby, do you have a map? Cause I just got lost in your eyes," I said.  
"How original," she smiled rolling her eyes.  
"And what might your name be, frauline?" I asked, laying on my accent.  
"Sey," she giggled.  
"Well I, am the awesome Gilbert," I bowed."I was also wondering if you'd like to spend lunch with me?"  
Her face became a bright pink.  
"Sure! Um... Meet me by the water fountain? I have to tell my friends I'm busy," she explained.  
"See you then," I waved her goodbye.  
Score! That was awesome! Now all I have to do is not screw up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, because of all the drama in this story, my humor gets kind of washed out, so in future chapters plan to fix that, but if it seems bland now, I hope you can bare with me! Thank you all for reading my little story and remember I don't own hetalia, because if I did, this ship would be canon af. Comments appreciated! Please let me know how I can make my story better!**

The rest of my remaining periods went quite well and then the long awaited lunch hour arrived.  
I walked over to our dumpy little school's only row of water fountains(besides the gym) and waited for Sey.  
This is exactly what I need. Maybe she likes video games...  
"Hey, Gilbert," a feminine voice called from behind me.  
"Shall we?" I asked, sweeping my arm down to bow.  
"Sure," She giggled.  
Lunch went fantastically(and no, that was not not sarcasm). We spoke all lunch about our interests. I told her I liked video games and anime, and she likes them, too! She also likes shopping and other girly shi-I mean activities(I have to speak like a gentleman now damnit!) Franny and Toni came to bug us, but I politely told them to piss off.  
I walked her to her class afterwards and voilá, I didn't screw up!  
After school I rode the bus home, bragging to all who would listen about my success.  
"Wow. The nerd got a girlfriend, Mattie!" Alfred laughed. "Why can't you?"  
"Because, Alfred, I'm gay. We've been over this," Matthew scolded sounding very sour, rolling his eyes.  
Matthew was...Mein Gott. I heard that and internally flipped shit. How did I not know this. My heart was racing and I stopped mid-sentence(smooth, I know)  
"Gilbo?" Matthias poked.  
"Sorry," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I didn't know you liked guys, Birdie."  
"Yeah, but I can never keep a boyfriend for some reason," He muttered.  
"I wonder why, you sarcastic little-"Alfred laughed, but Ivan halted his name calling.  
"I don't really think that's necessary, Fredka. Considering you never keep yours for very long," he laughed.  
"Says the one whose last boyfriend ran away in tears!" the jerky brother spat.  
They continued to fight mercilessly until Matthew yelled"Get a room, the UST in here is suffocating!"  
Matthias and I lost it, doubling over in crippling laughter(hitting my head on the seat in front of me too). I saw Francis and Antonio in seats in front of us, shaking in laughter as well.  
Matthew always seems to have the best ways to shut people up.  
We continued to chat randomly after that, but Alfred and Ivan were completely silent.  
I hopped off at my stop, bidding farewell to my friends. I entered the house, knowing it was probably empty and leaped up stairs. Except, it wasn't.  
"Ve~ Luddie can you put that... there?"  
I froze. There voices were normal sounding(Wow, Gil "Normal sounding".) and there was no "noises"...  
"Feliciano... fine."  
What was my little bro doing? I smirked, trying to keep my volatile mind out of the gutter. I lept to my room with the grace of a cat(or a bull in a china shop) and plopped down in front of my computer.  
I called Birdie on facetime, and waited ever so patiently. I had to ring again. And again. And again(Jesus! Click the freaking answer button!).  
"What!?" He screamed, finally logging on.  
"What!? Is with you not answering," I retorted.  
"I didn't want to," he mumbled, turning away from the screen.  
"Why not, idiot?" I asked, getting serious.  
"Why don't you FaceTime Sey instead?" He asked, face turning to the screen.  
His eyes were puffy and watery and his face was red.  
"Birdie, what's wrong?" My tone softening.  
"Nothing," he whispered, reaching to turn off his computer.  
"Matthew Williams-Kirkland, don't you dare turn that computer off," I said with a new angry, trembling tone, which scared me.  
"Sorry, Gil," he whimpered, my screen going blank.  
"BIRDIE! GOTTVERDAMMT!" I screamed(unawesomely), standing up.  
My chair was thrown behind me and I bolted down stairs. I snatched Ludwig's car keys from a hook, and marched outside. Ludwig called from behind, but I ignored.  
I slammed the keys into the ignition and took off to Matthew's house.  
I fumed and stewed all the way to the front door. I slammed my fist against the wooden door and waited. No one answered. Cheeky bastard must be home alone. I carefully used the grooved bricks of his house to climb to the first landing of the roof. Then, I scaled across the dangerously inclined roof to his window, which resided in the front of the house(Thank Gott). I furiously hammered on the window until Matthew opened his curtains to let me in.  
"What the hell do you want, Gilbert?" he said quietly.  
"What do I want? Why are you crying and hiding from me? I'm worried about you, Birdie," I asked, climbing through his window.  
"You wouldn't understand," he said, attempting to brush me off.  
"Bull. Shit," I replied.  
"I can't tell you, I just can't," new tears forming in his eyes.  
I wrapped my arms around my tall friend, his head resting on my shoulder. He slowly put his arms around my waist and held on tightly.  
"Don't cry please, Birdie," I whispered, rubbing his back.  
"It hurts so much, Gil," he sobbed(If only I knew what he meant!).  
We stood there for moments on end, holding each other. As that thought registered in my brain, my face heated up. This was extremely weird if you didn't know the context...  
"Thanks, Gil," he replied, breaking away.  
He wiped his tears and flopped his back down onto his bed.  
"So, what was this about?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry, Gil. I can't tell you," he said, rolling over onto his side.  
"Please! I thought we told each other everything!" I pleaded.  
He sighed.  
"It's too personal," Matthew finalized.  
"If you insist," I replied, flopping on the bed next to him.  
"Gilbert what are you-"  
I snaked my arms around his waist, holding on tight.  
"You don't have to," I whispered in his ear, my face feeling like it was on fire.  
I buried my face in his neck, trying to keep the awkwardness level at bay.  
This entire ordeal was making my heart almost fly out of my chest.  
"Thank you," he replied, sniffling.  
This odd fluttering feeling occupied my stomach. It was peaceful and nervous at the same time.  
Apparently, we were so wrapped up in thoughts(And...each other...I guess), we didn't hear Alfred and his mother get home.  
"Hey, Mattie! What's u-" Alfred yelled, flinging open the door.  
"Al don't you dare-" Matthew sqeaked.  
"Mom! Mattie and his boyfriend are being super gay right now!" The all American superstar yelled.  
"I will make you wish you'd never been born, Alfred," I threatened, bolting from my laying down position.  
"Back off, Gil. That's my job," Matthew said, cracking his knuckles.  
"Make sure they use protection!" His mother shrieked from down stairs.  
We both stopped in our tracks and our faces grew tomato red(almost as bad as Lovino's face).  
Alfred cackled deviously and ran out of the threshold of Matthew's room.  
"Oh my God, mom," he said aloud, sounding mortified.  
"Chill, Mattie. Let's see if she has anything good for dinner," I offered, walking to the door, trying to hide my embarrassment.  
"Sure," he smiled following me out, his face still beet red.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYYY! I feel the deepest regret ignoring my Fanfiction account for so lonnngggg. I decided to give viewers a late christmas upload of my continued stories... I truly don't know what the result will be, but heeerrrreeee week ggooooooooooo! (Disclaim Hima Papa owns all)**

After that little incident at Mattie's, I really couldn't go back to Sey. Thank Gott that ended fast! Although the next day it was quite awkward when I turned Sey down for lunch after sounding so interested... (Real nice job, me *le eye roll*)I still had my...*ahem*... graphic dreams, but none to terribly graphic as the first ones had been.

In the meantime, Mattie seemed to have returned to normal...not. He acted quite strangely around me sometimes...most of the time. Every bus ride we talked as normal, but he was always looking out the window or at his lap. Huh, might've been my awesomeness.

The next week I got real tired of his shit and on the bus went and asked him: "Yo Mattie. Are you fine? You've been acting less awesome."

"What?" the Canuck uttered quizzically, looking at his lap.

"My face is not on your dick, son. Look at me when I speak to you,"I huffed, grabbing his face in my hands.

His weird ass colored eyes (Not that it wasn't a pretty color...) seemed to flicker with fear and his face lit up red.

"Shove off, hoser," he replied, shaking me away.

"GAAAYYYY!" I heard Alfred scream.

Many male occupants of the bus looked right at him(A lot of guys at our fine establishment of governmentally required torture swung either "the other way" or "both ways". Yeah, nice going Dickfred). Even the girls looked pissed...

Matthew's eyes angrily glinted as he retorted with some choice words and a phrase something like:"That isn't that what I heard you scream last night with Ivan!"

As usual, Matthew's spicy come-back invoked copious laughter and Alfred's sullen expression, but this time around, Matthew looked nearly livid.

"Matthew? Are you ok?" I asked in a frightened tone.

"I'm...fine,"he seethed through gritted teeth. "I really wish Al would mind his own Goddamn business."

I chuckled. "It's just classic Alfred, you know that right? He's up to his same bullshit-ery."

Matthew sighed. "Yeah. I'm just more wound up than usual... It's nothing," he breathed.

The rest of the ride to school was full of the same loud occurrences. Yes, I had a hand in most of them. Yes, I did get yelled at by the bus driver(So worth my time), and the day came and went. There was nothing special about that day until after school.

Word spread throughout the halls that two boys had gotten in to it during P.E. and there would be a fight after school. Naturally, if there was trouble the BTT would be there to oversee the chaos. I was elated, that was until I heard who the fighters were. None other than my own Matthew Williams and the huge Cuban kid I bumped into once(y'know. The one who almost made me unawesomly shit my pants).

After school, I raced to the park across from our establishment of perpetual homework, to see a gigantic crowd. Shouts and shrieks filled the air as I shoved my way to the center, where Francis (He really should've been with Matthew too, being one of his childhood friends) and Antonio were jumping around yelling encouragements and trash talk (I would've been too had Birdie not been in the fight). I entered the eye of the storm, and I saw Matthew squatting on the ground speaking with Alfred, Ivan, and Matthias.

"-ducks right, use an immediate right hook," Alfred finished as I approached.

"What the hell, Birdie!" I yelled. "Do you have a brain in your head?"

He looked at me sourly and spat "Don't think I can handle myself, Gilbert?"

"Quite the contrary!" I snickered. "I'm worried about what's-his-face. I just can't believe you didn't tell me yourself."

"Well, I was busy," he said darkly.

"Mattie nearly whipped his sorry ass in PE!" Matthias squealed. "He was so calm for a minute then that Carlos dude came up and messed with him!"

"He thought I was Alfred," Matthew spat."Again."

"Are you fucking serious?" I snarled.

"Either way, I think Matthew's stronger than that brainless jerk," Alfred said, waving his hand in the air.

"It's all that hockey, da?" Ivan remarked. "Matvey is rough on ice. He looks like ice demon."

"That's on the ice, Ivan," Alfred commented.

I knelt down and looked Birdie right in the face.

"Go get em," I smiled, grasping his fist.

He smiled devilishly.

"Of course, Gilbert. I didn't come with the intention of loosing,"Matthew said.

I nodded, and stood up.

"HEY! Where is Alfred!?" a booming voice sounded.

Alfred looked really pale.

"Good luck, bro," he said before running through the crowd at break-neck speed.

"It's Matthew, asshat," an aggressive voice replied.

"Asshat?" the Cuban giggled."You amuse me."

That was all that was said before the guy Carlos threw a punch. Matthew was hit in the jaw and he flew to the side.

I watched helplessly as Matthew was pummeled by his opponent who was sadistically laughing. Everyone was laughing and yelling. I couldn't. Seeing Matthew get beat into the dirt was... painful. Matthew wasn't doing terribly, however. He had gotten a few punches in edge-wise, but for the most part, Carlos was brutal.

I could handle it barely right up to the point the Cuban's friends started joining. I jumped at Carlos, punching him in the gut, face, shoulders. He hit me back multiple times, but I fought hard. Then, Carlos' fist knocked into my head and the world went black.

I woke up in a warm cozy environment. My cheek was wet and my back was warm. I shot up and looked around, but pain bolted through my head like lightning. I sharply inhaled. I slowly examined my surroundings. It was night, and the room was dark, but easily identified as Mattie's room. I looked at my side to see Matthew curled up in a little ball.

I brushed the hair from the side of his face; his eyelid was slightly puffy. He had been...crying? I bent down to see his face better in the darkness. The remains of tear tracks were drying on his smooth pale skin. Suddenly a cloud or something must've moved because moon-light streamed into the room, and Matthew shifted. His whole face radiated with the glow of the moon. He was... beautiful. Just like a goddess or something from a manga... WOAH THERE PAL.I got pretty gay there, huh? Well there is absolutely no way that I would say anything like that.

Or caress his cheek lovingly, feeling his skin. Or lean down closer, looking at his delicate eyelashes. Or kiss him, feeling his warm lips brush against mine. Nope. I did no such thing. OH WHO AM I KIDDING. I SO DID THAT. Thank Gott he never woke up. Ok never mind, he did. And what did the awesome me do? Definitely not fall out of the bed onto the hardwood floor, hitting the same spot on my head in which the giant Cuban had punched.

"FUCK!" I screamed into the floor.

Matthew did not move. He sat up and stared at me, his face visibly going red.

"I was out for awhile, huh?" I coughed, trying to make conversation, while vigorously rubbing my skull.

"Gilbert...?"he whispered, his eyes wide in shock. "What the _fuck_ did you just do to me?"

"I..uh...was dreaming I was saving little Bruder from drowning?"I offered, feeling the blood draining out of my head.

"Are you playing with me?"he muttered."Yes, yes that must be it."

"Mattie I-"

"Get the hell out, Gil,"he said, forcefully.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go"

"Mattie, I can explain-"

"NO, JUST LEAVE!"

I stood up, dusted myself off, and got the hell out of that house, confused as shit.


End file.
